Truth or Dare HELP!
by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus
Summary: Just another Truth or Dare. My dares are definitely Interesting. My truths are weak though. BEWARE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Now it's time for Truth or Dare! I know these are WAY overdone, but Mine's gonna be pretty odd. My friends and I have come up with some pretty odd dares. For instance, my favorite is Lick a Pole. I came up with that, I don't know how though. Here we go!

Leo had gathered all our favorite Demigods, and Locked the door to the Fifth cohort. Locked inside were, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Gwen, Dakota, and Nico. Well this sounds promising.

"I have locked you all in here today to deal with,... The lack of... Truth or Dare!" He screamed trying to keep a smile off his face. There were some groans, a grunt, and several moans. Oh, and a big fat pile of comeplaints.

"Do we have to?"

"Valdez you had better let me out, or-"

The lights went out.

"VALDEZ!"

"Leo, eiether turn the lights on, or LET US OUT!"

"Yea, about that,... I don't know what happened with the lights, and I may have swallowed the key."

"LEO!"

An Iris Message appeared. It was Aphrodite/Venus. "Hello Children!" She said with a glamourous smile. "I've had Leo gather you all here to play Truth or Dare! He only agreed to do it If I promised him something, that made me have to rearrange my couple list a little,... anyway! Play the game, or by the Time that key, uh, comes around, You all will have made out with someone! Good luck!"

"She said then disappeared taking the only light source in the room.

Everyone did their best to get some light in the room. Annabeth lit some candles, Jason and Thalia summoned lightning, Leo lit up his hand, and Gwen created a shimmering Rainbow. Which barely made it brighter. It seemed like they were sitting around a campfire.

"So, uh Reyna Truth or Dare?" Leo asked.

"Dare."

"Um, I dare you to Kiss Jason."

There was a look of immense horror on her face.

"Oh, yeah! On the lips! Now, there are no loopholes." Leo said happily.

Reyna just sat there with a twisted expression on her face.

"Wait, For at least a minute!"

Now, extra terror appeared on her face.

"Oh, come on Rey. I'm not that bad am I?" Jason whined.

"Yes." Reyna said simply.

Jason had a look of detirmination on his face. He leaned over pinned Reyna to the ground and kissed her. She was hitting at him, but at the same time she was kissing back.

"Okay, It's been a minute, you can stop now." Leo announced.

Jason and Reyna didn't stop. In fact, Reyna had stopped hitting him. Eventually, Percy and Thalia looked at each other, nodded, walked over there and seperated them.

"Um, Nico, Truth or Dare?" Reyna asked.

"Um, Truth." He said knowing he was right to Fear Reyna's Dares.

"Okay, Would you rather Drink Dakota's Kool-Aid, or Walk around for a week saying your going out with the glittery-fairy-Princess known as Edward Cullen?"

"Do I have to do one of these, or just hypothetically?"

"Wow, who knew Nico had such Big words? Hypothetically."

"Oh, Definatly Dakota's Kool Aid. Everyone hates that Glittery Princess! Okay, so, Um, Piper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to Find the Halloween Decorations, Find a plastic skeleton, Give it a name, Dance with it, Make out with it, then ask in to Marry you, and When it says no, Rip it to pieces, then start crying and Asking Why!"

Everyone turned to look at Nico.

''Your Weird." Piper declared. Then went to go find a skeleton.

Everyone continued to stare at Nico. Piper finally came back with a Skeleton.

"Uh, I named it Bob. Bob and I are gonna dance the Tango."

Piper and Bob danced the Tango for about five minutes.

Then Piper leaned down, and Did the same thing Jason did to Reyna.

"Um, Bob, will you marry me? NO!?" Piper ripped it's head off. "What? I am I not good enough for you?" She ripped off Bob's arms. "What am I too ugly?" Piper Ripped the legs off. "WHY?" Piper was sobbing while ripping apart Bob's rib Cage.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Piper.

"Gods Nico. What the Hades is wrong with you?" Percy asked.

"Exactly that." He said with a manical smile on his face.

"Dakota Truth or Dare?" Piper asked.

"Kool-Aid." He Muttered.

"No, Truth or Dare?"

"Koul-Aied." He said taking a drink.

"Gwen?" Piper asked

"Dakota! Sit! Now!" Gwen commanded.

"GWENNIE!"

"Dakota, Please just sit down and Pick Truth or Dare?"

"Dawre!"

"Um, Piper? I think that was Dare." Gwen said.

"Ah! I Dare you to write I love Gwen all over your clothes, in permanant Marker, Then Dump all your Kool-Aid on your head."

"WHAT!" Dakota Screeched.

"Gwen?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to write I love Gwen all over his clothes! Why do you think?"

"Fine. Jason, Reyna?" Piper asked the two Romans.

"You hold him down I'll write it?" Reyna asked Jason.

"Yeah."

And so Jason proceeded to Hold Dakota down whilst Reyna, Wrote I love Gwen all over his T-Shirt. Dakota Was Kicking a Thrashing, Catching Jason in the Eye. Reyna looked like she was trying not to laugh.

After that horrifying episode, Piper asked Dakota to Pick someone in the Room.

"ANNAINBENIE!"

"I'm pretty sure that was you Annabeth." Percy said Smirking.

"Truth."

"Dow yews wuvam Percalila?" Good luck trying to figure out who said that.

"Do you love Percy?" Gwen translated.

" 'Course I do. He's my boyfriend!" She said kissing Percy. There were several groans.

"Whatever. Jason Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Ugh, I dare you to Uh, Take all the sugar that Dakota uses for Kool-Aid which is like ten pounds, and eat it."

"Okay, but only if someone hand Cuffs me to something so I don't go nuts and Kill somebody."

"Okay. Deal."

Jason poured about 48 packets of sugar into his mouth. His eyes Widened in Sugar intake. Percy quickly grabbed the hand cuffs and chained him to a bunk bed.

"Thalma! Tepedw or Darry!" He exclamed.

Everyone looked at Gwen, as Jason continued to jump up and down and succeded in pulling the bunk bed over to Reyna.

"Thalia, Truth or Dare." Gwen translated.

"Gwen, I didn't know you spoke Kool-Aid!" Percy said.

"Um, how did you think I was understanding Dakota?"

"Google Translate."

"Okay then, wanna tell me how to spell Annainbenie?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Then there you go." Gwen said patting his head.

"Dare."

"Iowa, Darry yiw toem wramlp Nikky inf toileno papeh thennana wrinne victuimoi numbsg thred!" Jason said bouncing on his toes.

Once again, everyone looked at Gwen.

"I dare you to wrap Nico in Toliet Paper, then write Victim number three." Gwen said, acting as if it was perfectly normal.

Thalia's eyes lit up as she ran to get toilet paper, as Nico didn't look to happy about it.

Thalia Came back with the Toilet paper, then proceeded to wrap Nico in it. Then she knocked him to the ground, wrote Victim number three. And declared she was going to carry him around with her all day to see reactions.

"So Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you be afraid If I asked you to go Try to get Jason to dit down?"

"Yes. Very scary." He said as he shuddered. "Gwen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ride your Rainbow!" Percy exclaimed looking proud.

Gwen raised her eyebrow and did as she was told and Slid down the rainbow like a slide.

"Alright. Leo, Truth or Dare?"

"Psh. Dare. I ain't afraid of you!"

"Oh really. Go try to sit next to Jason. Then give Him a big Hug."

Leo's eyes widened in terror. He slowly edged his way over to Jason, Scared as if he was going to be sewn into Hades underpants. Jason turned to look at him, looking calm for a second. Then he went baserk. Jumping up and down looking like he was mauling Leo. "Ahh! I HATE YOU GWEN!" he screamed as Jason grabbed his ears and tried to pick him up by them. Leo ran away as soon as possible, and clung to Piper, shivering in terror.

Aphrodite appeared again. "Good Job. You are free to go, but I'll be back soon. And then you'll have to play again."

That was fun! I was a little uset no one had to lick a pole though. I especially loved Thalia's dare! Victim number three! I don't know where that came from. Oh, and Piper's dare, came from something my next door neighbor acually did. He took a plastic skeleton, named It Suzy, danced with it, kissed it, asked Suzy to marry him, all true. I'm starting to feel like everyone I know has gone crazy.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTA! So in this part, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth escaped. The Party people LIVE! BTW, the sensored bit isn't a thing. It's a person! (Suggestive Person)

Leo had them all locked in a supply closet. Yup, you guessed it. Aphrodite didn't deliver on her 'Promise', so Leo had to make them play again if he wanted,... (Sensored) Bad enough.

"Why hello, my fellow mutants!" Leo yelled, Eyes bulging. "We must play again. But the list from Love Lady says the people that need to be here are, Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, Thalia, Nico, Lee, and Bianca? But arn't they dead?" Leo asked.

At that moment, two shimmering figures appeared in the closet. Three guesses who.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bianca let out a ear murdering scream. "I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH HIM!" She yelled some more, until, Nico stopped her. "Calm down!" Thalia said. "Love Lady tried to set me up Nico, and that's never gonna happen." Thalia said with a distastful look at Nico. Nico cursed a little bit, earning triple slaps from Bianca,(Though her hand went straight through him), Reyna, and Gwen.

"OW!" He screamed, Then decided that cursing some more, wasn't gonna have the same effect. Bianca, Reyna, and Gwen slapped him, before Thalia decided to join in the fun. After that, Nico ran and hid behind Leo, and began Cussing. Piper wasn't gonna be left out!

Five more slaps. Nico let out a rainbow of colorful language. When Nico bit her finger, Thalia did the same thing. No one slapped her though. No one held her back as she murdered Nico eiether.

"GUYS! AS MUCH AS I'M ENJOYING THIS, WE SHOULD START PLAYING!" Leo yelled.

"Yous could can whisper the unicarrot! We could smell you from two miles!'' Dakota slurred. Eyes wide everyone turned to Gwen, despite them knowing what it meant."Well he does smell." Was all Gwen said.

"HEEY! LEE! TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Uh, Truth?"

"Do the unicorns ever speak of Pancakes?"

"Um, No? JASON! Truth or Dare?"

"Eh. Truth."

"Have you and Reyna ever made out?"

"Erm, No?" Jason said scratching his neck.

"Dude, it's called TRUTH."

"Fine, yes." He said looking defeated. "Nico?"

"DARE ME SUCKA!"

"Um, alright? Go and Baby talk a hellhound, then try to ride it, if it throws you off, you've gotta French it."

"DUDE?!"

"What can I say? I spent a lot of time with Bobby."

Nico did as he was told, and luckily he hung on for dear life, and managed not to fall off.

"Aw. I wanted to see you kiss it."

"Yea... NOT GONNA HAPPEN."

Nico then proceeded to ToD Piper.

"Why me? Your dares are always super weird!"

"NO! All I did was have you date a skeleton!"

"Exactly! Whatever. Truth."

"What was your reaction to when you found out Jason didn't like you?" Nico was sitting cross legged with his head in hia hands lokking very much like a counselor.

"WHAT!? How do you even-" Piper was cut off by Nico's finger to her lips.

"I know stuff."

"AH! SOMEBODY HIDE ME I'M SCARED!"

"But, baby! Me and you,... Were a package deal."

"NO! NO WERE NOT!"

Suddenly a Iris message appered.

"Sorry! That was me. You guys are in such a small closet I missed." Love Lady explained.

"Missed what!" Piper screeched at her mother.

"My Love magic silly! Don't you all know what I promised Leo?"

Everyone was too busy staring at Nico as he played with Piper's hair, despite her looking comepletely terrified, to notice Leo, waving and motioning 'NO!' to the Love Lady.

"I promised him that Piper would fall in love with him!"

Everyone halted, turned on their heels, and stared at Leo, excluding Piper, who had this look of extreme rage on her face.

"Now Piper, honey. Before you leave, comeplete your Truth!"

"Can't I do something else instead." She said it like a statement, rather than a question.

"Um, sure hang on-"

The group was cut off by Piper's screaming.

"LEONARDO VALDEZ. IF YOU LIKED ME... THEN YOU SHOULD'VE JUST TOLD ME INSTEAD OF BLACKMAILING MY MOTHER!" Then, Piper proceeded to karate chop the door down, grab Leo's hand and exit.

But not before adding, "I dare Reyna to reanact that make out scene with Jason." She winked and disappered with Leo.

Jason looked nervously at Reyna. It was easy to tell he CLEARLY didn't mind... But from the look of twisted rage on Reyna's face, she wasn't.

Reyna's face fixed itself, as it returned to a calm look.

Reyna leaned towards Jason, he looked suprised, but he remained calm and they proceeded to make out.

"Get a room!" Bianca yelled ducking behind Thalia, as Thalia herself had been ducking behind Gwen, who was currently sucking face with Dakota. The two huntresses settled for burying their faces in coats.

As 'Jeyna' finished their 'acting project', Reyna began to dare Bianca.

"Bianca! Truth or Dare!" Reyna seemed much more cheerful now.

"Um, Dare, but some things go straight through me so-"

"Cinnamon challange!" Then went back to Jason.

"Ugh! Guys! Go! I CANNOT stand to see my brother making out!"

'Jeyna' blushed and left through the karate chopped door.

"Okay..." Bianca then left to go find some cinnamon. In the mean time, Thalia and Nico looked at each other and Decided one thing.

Gwen and Dakota had to be seperated. Thalia grabbed Gwen's feet, and Nico grabbed Dakota's. They then pulled, hoping to pull them apart.

That's not what they got. Instead, they went tumbling, hitting the walls. Gwen and Dakota were like rocks. Thalia and Nico nodded, silently deciding on plan B. The tickle plan.

Thalia got behind Gwen and began to Tickle her. Nico tried a different method. He used Kool-Aid as a bribe.

Thalia succeded, and Nico did not, seeing as girls are obviously smarter in love, EVEN huntresses of Artemis.

Bianca came back to this scene. Lee was sitting quietly in a corner, watching the chaos unfold. Gwen was rolling on the floor, seeing as Thalia was continuously tickleing her. Nico was waving a cup of Kool-aid in front of Dakota's face, but Dakota? Well, he was just standing there, staring at Gwen. "I have no words for this." Was all Bianca could manage.

Bianca straightened out this odd happening,... and proceeded with the Cinnamon challange. Proving that it WAS impossible, even for a dead person.

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?''

"Has Nico never said ANYTHING about me? I mean it's pretty obvious he likes me. I'm just so incredibly awesome, how could he not?"

"Dare then?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Um,... AH! You must talk about Nico like he's the greatest thing in the world, for one minute."

"Whoo. At least I dont have to kiss him."

"Is that a request?"

"No madam Bianca!"

"Well? Go!"

"So, um Yesterday Nico like was playing Truth or Dare with us, and he was acting like he liked me, and I was just like, OH. MY. GODS. Then Ya know, HE LOOKED AT ME! And my insides just like, jumped! And I was having a hard time not bowing down to him and asking him to marry me, bucause he's just so Dam hot! Ah, more Hoover Dam humor. Ya know, when we were there, I was wishing he was there the WHOLE time, and-"

"Stop!"

"What, grossing you out?" Thalia asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, the minute was over." Bianca said, looking confused.

*Awkward silence*

"Hillshire farms! GO MEAT!"

Everyone turned to look at the culprit. Lee.

"Sorry. Too many commercials on Hephaestus TV."

*Awkward silence*

"Uh Dakota. Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked Dakota.

"DAY LYRE!"

"Gwen, how do you handle it? Anyway...," The queen of All Evil Dares smiled wickedly. "Put a sign on your back, saying whistle if you think I'm cute," Dakota did as he was told.

"Now, put Nico's socks on your hands," Dakota's eyes bulged, but did as he was told. "Now sing Whisle Baby."

Sock handed Dakota began to sing.

"CAN YOU BLOW MY WHISTLE BABY WHISTLE BABY, LET ME KNOW! GIRL IMMA SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT AND YOU START REAL SLOW, YOU JUST PUT YOUR LIPS TOGETHER AND YOU COME REAL CLOSE, CAN YOU BLOW MY WHISTLE BABY WHISTLE BABY,... HERE WE GO!" For the first time in his life,... Dakota was sounding normal.

But then again,... He was also going through Kool-Aid withdrawl.

Thalia began to stare at the look on Gwen's face. It looked like she was trying very hard... to lie. See, Gwen had this tendency to NEVER lie, and so we all know she likes Dakota, ... And this was the result. A pre-sneeze face. Suddenly Gwen began whisleing to the tune of 'Whisle Baby'.

Thalia, and Bianca began to roll on the floor laughing, Nico was sitting cross legged Grinning like a mad man, and Lee was banging his fist on the wall. Piper and Leo suddenly peaked through the hole.

"What done with your make out session?" Thalia asked.

"No." Piper scoffed, "We were just talking."

"THE MIGHTY NINJA KOTA SHALL NOW TRUTH OR DARE GWEN!"

"Uh, Truth?"

"WHAT! WOULD YOU! BE WILLING TO! DIE FOR!" Kota said, strumming his non-existant guitar.

"Camp Jupiter. I thought I proved that by becoming known as The Great Shishkabob?"

More laughing came from Thalia, Bianca, and Nico. Lee, Leo, and Piper just sat there nodding like, trying not to laugh, and Actually succeding... for a ten second limit.

"Oh, Hush up! Leo! your the last one! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. They don't call me the flaming Valdez for nothing."

"That. Doesn't. Even. Make. Any. SENSE!" Piper yelled.

"Um... Eat a raw potato, While making an argry face, and yelling at the potato, trying to take down it's self esteem."

Leo didn't find that weird at all, and got a Potato. Leo's angry face was cross-eyed-tight-lipped-notril-flared-face. Oh yeah, and it was also on fire.

"WHY! ARE YOU SO BROWN?" Leo took a bite out of its would-be head. "WHY ARN'T YOU SOMETHING USEFUL, SUCH AS A HAMMER?" Another bite. "LOOK AT YOU! ALL DEFORMED AND UGLY! I BET WHEN YOU WERE GROWING UP, ALL THE OTHER SPUDS SPIT ON YOU 'CAUSE YOU WERE SO UGLY! YOUR MAMA MUST HAVE BEEN TEN TIMES WORSE! AND I CAN JUST IMAGINE YOUR UGLY FATHER! ALL HAIRY AND DIRTY, WITH SPROUTINGS ALL OVER HIM! I BET HE HAD PIT WIGS TOO!" Several more bites. "SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T EVEN GET OVER THE INTESETY OF YOUR UGLINESS! YOUR LIKE A DWARF IN A SPEEDO! I BET YOU SCARE THE POPCORN OUT OF THE CORN FEILDS!" Leo then finished eating and yelling at a raw potato, while making a angry face.

*Bow* It took me three days to write this. Did anyone catch the Bes mention in Leo's ugly potato rant? Anyway, I'm gonna do a little advertising here,...

You guys seriously need to look these two videos up on YouTube.

I Threw it On the Groud Saterday Night Live

Almost Pizza Saterday Night Live

Now, on to the last two advertisments.

So there's this really old Christmas movie called Unacompanied Minors, and it's so hilarious. It's about five kids trapped in an airport on Christmas Eve, because of a blizzard. And they friggen trash the place. The airport manager keeps trying to lock them up, but there so incredibly Beast, they keep escaping. Imma quote the main character Spencer Here. "Mr. Porter, Please admit defeat. You promised! Signed the U.A.'s'

Now, I shall quote Mr. Porter. "Where all the good little boys and girls go for Christmas." Then the girl Donna says "K, so let's go there." "Oh, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho! I didn't know we had Ellen DeGeneres in the house!"

"So where are WE staying?" "Well, what's wrong with right here?" "It smells like a horse died in it." "Well this is exactly the type of place I thought a bunch of Juvinile Delinquents would love to stay!" "Watch it Dr. Evil." "Oh, I'm sorry, Did I offend you? Well, I don't know what else to call someone, who commits Reckless driving, and grand Auto theft all in the couse of ten minutes." "Someone cooler than you'll ever be." "Or how about a Boy, who orders the heart attack special, and can't pay for it? Or a girl, who exfoliates herself, all over the airport lounge. And you! You turn the Emergency Equipment room into His own personal playground, and then blames it on AquaMan? Arn't you a little too old, to be playing with dolls? I mean, what are you, like 40?" Then his assistant Van Bourke, says, "Actually. Beef's twelve sir." "Holy Jahosaphat. And CHarlie Goldfinch. My most frequent underage flyer. Kareoke son? Was it worth it?" "I had a song in my heart. Omygosh I'm a JuVe!" "Uh, Heh."

Psh, and the awesome part is, the guy who plays Charlie, is Tyler Jackson Williams. Ya know the guy that was in Let It Shine? Anyway, last ad.

I'm gonna be finishing a story soon, it's a crossover between Percy Jackson, and Unacompanied Minors. It will star my O.C.'s Ava Beyer, Aaron Beyer, Geniveve Gillespie, Gunner Gerald, Alyssa Delmarr, and Oscar Dunn. I really Hope you guys'll read it. This is getting to be really long, so I'm ending this advertisment. Bye!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, Leo had locked the Demigods somewhere.

He locked them in the APHRODITE CABIN of all places!

Reyna sighed. "I told you Greeks were weird." She whispered to Jason.

Leo held up a piece of paper! Amazing, right? "ROLL CALL! Reyna, Jason, Leo, Piper, Octavian, Drew, Thalia and Nico?"

Piper's eyes widened. "D-Did you say _Drew?"_

Reyna's eyes became equally wide. "And d-did you say _Octavian?"_

Thalia rolled her eyes. "And why, are we actually playing?"

"Because it's fun!" Leo said, "And yes, Drew and Octavian are playing."

Piper made a choking sound. "I'm going to die."

"PLAYING TIME!" Yeah, that's right. He actually said 'exclamation mark, exclamation mark' for all of those. "Drew! Truth or Dare?"

Drew flipped her black hair and rolled her eyes. "Dare, duh! And I might be able to help you if you dare me to kiss him..." Drew said, winking at Jason.

"Okay! Drew, I dare you to kiss Octavian!"

"That's not what I said!"

"But that's what _I _said, so do it!"

Octavian raised his teddy-bear slaughter weapon to wave at her.

"EW!"

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" A chant broke out.

"I am _so _going to throw up after this."

Drew closed her eyes and groaned in disgust. She quickly kissed him than ran away to go... throw up or something. She walked back in still looking disgusted. Octavian grinned. Drew rolled her eyes. "Pipsqueak."

"Uh," Piper's eyes widened in terror. "Dare? No no no! Truth!"

Drew smiled sweetly. That was NOT like her. "Too late. Piper, my dear sister, I dare you to dress up as our mother, go to Olympus, sit on her throne and act normal for about five minutes, then jump up onto it, and throw green paint up in the air, rip holes in the dress-"

"WHAT!? I have to wear a _dress?"_

"Yes, now let me finish. And lastly, start dancing and singing to Gangnam style."

"How am I going to do ANY of that?" Piper glared at Drew. Drew held up some makeup, a can of green paint, a dress (At the sight of, Piper screamed), and a CD player with Gangnam style in. "NOOOOOO!" Piper cried. Drew dragged her out of the room.

There was a very long, very awkward, silence. Octavian continued murdering his bears. Reyna was drumming her fingers. Thalia was scraping symbols into the wood trunk of one of the Aphrodite kids. Nico was glaring at the ground. Leo was grinning at absolutely nothing. Jason was looking around the room. Still, no one spoke. ...

Drew walked back in, looking smug, pushing a very angry Piper. Leo wolf-whistled. Piper glared at him. She promptly stormed out of the cabin.

When she came back, she was in a torn up pink dress splattered with green paint, her hair was scorched, she was breathing hard as if she had just been chased, and she did NOT look happy.

"GRACE! TRUTH OR DARE?"

Thalia and Jason looked at each other. "Which one?" They said at the same time. "Hey! Stop it!" They said, again in unison. They both crossed their arms. Drew snickered, and Leo grinned.

"THALIA."

"Uhm," Thalia said, very un-_grace_-fully. (Hey, I don't care if that was lame, when the author makes a joke, you laugh!) "Truth?" She should've chose truth, otherwise McLean over there would've made her eat a turtle.

"BUT I WANTED YOU TO EAT THE TURTLE!"

"I can always dissect it..." Octavian said, very creepily.

"WHATEVER! If I told you to eat the turtle, would you do it?"

"Um, what turtle? And NO. REYNA! Truth or dare!?" Thalia said quickly, trying to get out of the odd conversation.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... throw your jellybeans up in the air and dance on them."

Reyna was horrified. "I would never disrespect my jellybeans like that!"

"DO IT!"

Reyna scowled. "Fine." The awkward silence made an unexpected return as they waited for Reyna to come back with the glass bowl of artificially colored beans.

...Silence...

...More silence...

... AWK - WARD SI - LENCE!...

Reyna finally returned, with her colored candy. She glared at Thalia, which is actually quite mortifying, and threw them in the air and began to dance. Leo grinned, and just out of the sheer weird/awesomeness of his soul, began dancing with her on the jellybeans.

Everyone did the; O.o look.

Reyna glared. "Di Angelo."

"Um- What's with the last names?"

"SHUT IT TANAKA!"

"Dare." Nico said, oddly void of fear when he was about to be dared by a girl on the warpath out for blood.

"Knock Octavian out with a frying pan and then draw a mustache on him,"

"Um, okay, that's not really-"

"With your foot." Yep, that's about right.

Nico rolled his eyes and took off his socks and shoes.

"ASDFGHJKL!" The demigods screamed with undecipherable words at the stench of Nico's feet.

Nico hit Octavian with a pan, (Which everyone enjoyed), and then he put a black marker in between his toes. He lifted his foot to Octagon's face, and Octavian, (not surprisingly) Jerked awake. "AVDEQHCEQF."

Nico quickly drew a very messy mustache.

"NICO PUT YOUR SHOES ON, HOOLIGAN!" Thalia screamed.

Nico put his shoes back on.

"OCTAVIAN! I DARE YOU TO LEAVE AND NOT COME BACK."

"OKAY!" Octavian giggled and skipped away like the odd little girl he is.

"..."

"I guess I'll dare someone then?"

"..."

"Jason?"

"Dare."

"Hug Reyna's leg and don't let go until the end of the game."

"..."

"OH SHUT UP WITH THE SILENCE AND DO IT!"

"... You just... contradicted... yourself..." Jason did it anyways.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"DAYRE!"

"Did Dakota possess you?"

"I DIDN'T SAY TRUTH, UNICARROT! I SAID DAYRE! NOT TURTLE!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh, just go sing 'the Legend of Mokiki and the Sloppy Swish' on the roof of the big house."

Leo did. He stood on the roof of the Big house, singing the Sloppy Swish.

"The island of Manhattan,

Full of History, and Mystery,

This legend in the city and this legend is a man,

Who he is and where he comes from it is hard to understand,

He's a creature like no other and his name is Mokiki,

He wanders across the island doing just one thing!

Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

Look at him move!

Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

He'll hypnotize you!

Mokiki roams the streets,

He appears without a sound,

He does his Sloppy Swish,

Moving just above the ground,

What is the Sloppy Swish,

It is a move that is outrageous,

If you try it,

you might like it,

Because it is contagious!

Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

He does not respect personal space!

Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

He's most likely carrying diseases!

Some say he comes from far away,

Some say he is a spirit,

His police report will tell the truth,

If you wish to hear it,

His real name's Thomas Furke,

He used to be a lab test dummy,

Submitted to experiments to make a little money,

He lives in a Wine Bottle submarine,

And his best friend is a glove,

But when questioned I might hear,

Can Mokiki fall in love?"

At this point, Leo was doing the Sloppy swish, and the entire Camp was gathered below also doing the Sloppy Swish. After all, it was the next Gangnam Style. Now, Leo was imitating Anne Hathaway's part in the skit from Saturday Night Live, flipping his non-existent hair and fluttering his eyelids, speaking in a high pitched voice.

"Forgive this intrusion, but I think you're magnificent, tell me your secrets please, you can trust me."

Leo then proceeded to make a puking sound, and continue with the song.

"Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

His venom's a side effect from the experiments!

Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

It makes his dance literally contagious!

Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

Everybody's doing it!

Mokiki does the Sloppy Swish!

They're starting a family!

It's a, really stupid dance, created by a, crazy person."


End file.
